To Me, You Are Perfect
by blondebouncingferret
Summary: Blaine turns up at the Hummel's on Christmas Eve with cue cards and a message for Kurt. Based on the Mark/Juliet scene in Love Actually. Set after 4x04.


**Written after a report that the Christmas episode is Love Actually-esque.**

Kurt snuggles under the blanket on the sofa, sighing as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. His dad shoots him a sympathetic glance before he turns his attention back to the television. His arm is around Carole's shoulders and he pulls her closer as she smiles up at him.

They're watching some old black and white movie that Kurt can't remember the name of. It's cute, with a couple dancing around each other and singing Christmas songs. He's not really paying attention the storyline.

Finn has gone out with Sam, Puck and Mike, the latter two who are visiting their families for Christmas, so it's just the three of them this evening. That suits Kurt well, who wasn't feeling very Christmassy or up for small talk.

There's only so many times he can say "I'm fine" and sound like he means it. Really, he is fine. Or rather, he was fine until the plane touched down in Lima and he was a car ride away from Blaine instead of a flight. Being this close to Blaine and not being able to see him or talk to him is still painful.

When he visited Lima a few months ago he asked Blaine not to speak to him until he was ready. It's now Christmas Eve and Kurt isn't sure if he'll be ready this visit.

The doorbell rings and Kurt looks over at Carole and his dad, all wrapped up together in an oversized blanket. He raises his hand as if to say, "I'll go", and pulls his own blanket around his shoulders like a cape and pads over to the front door in his woolly socks.

When he opens it, his lips part in surprise and his brows lift up.

"Oh," Kurt says. He wraps the blanket tighter across his chest protectively as he stares at the boy on his doorstep.

Blaine is standing on the snowy path, bundled up in his navy peacoat, one of Kurt's scarves and a slouchy beanie hat. He's holding what looks like a bunch of oversized cue cards and a CD player. His eyes are golden and shining in the moonlight and he looks more determined than sad, which given the last time Kurt saw him, is progress.

"What are you –?"

Blaine holds up one finger to his lips and puts the CD player on the ground beside him as he arranges his cue cards.

"Who is it, Kurt?" Burt calls from the lounge.

Kurt looks at Blaine a little apprehensively but says nothing. Blaine holds up the cards against his chest, where the first one reads, _SAY IT'S CAROL SINGERS._

"It's carol singers," Kurt calls back. He doesn't take his eyes off Blaine, who looks pleased that Kurt isn't shutting the door in his face.

Blaine presses play on the CD player and _Silent Night_ starts to play. He then swallows hard and drops the first card onto the ground to show his next message.

_I KNOW YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME_

Kurt's face twists into a frown as he clutches his blanket under his chin as his eyes fixate on Blaine's card. Blaine keeps his face passive, but Kurt can already see tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he purses his lips and grips the cards tightly, dropping the top one.

_AND I RESPECT YOUR WISHES_

Kurt nods, his lip quivering slightly. Blaine takes a deep breath and let's his next five cards tell Kurt what he wants to say, but can't.

_BUT FOR NOW LET ME SAY,_

_WITHOUT HOPE OR AGENDA_

_JUST BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS – _

_(AND AT CHRISTMAS YOU TELL THE TRUTH)_

_TO ME, YOU ARE PERFECT_

Kurt sucks in a sob, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Blaine nods, even though Kurt hasn't said anything, and uses his free hand to wipe his own eyes. Kurt opens his mouth to say something, but Blaine shakes his head and continues.

_AND MY WASTED HEART WILL LOVE YOU_

_UNTIL YOU LOOK LIKE THIS…_

The next card is a picture of an extremely wrinkled old man grinning. He has no teeth but his smile is still bright and spread across his face. He looks about ninety years old. Kurt chokes out a laugh, smiling for the first time all day. He stops trying to wipe the tears away, which stain his cheeks, turning them a rosy shade of pink in the cold.

Blaine's smile reaches his eyes, which are crinkled in the corners. The empty and cold look they had the last time Kurt had seen Blaine gone, now replaced with warmth.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS_

That is the last card. Blaine picks the others up from the ground and tucks them under his arm. He turns off the CD player and picks it up in his free hand. Blaine turns to look at Kurt and smiles gently as he shrugs his shoulders. He turns around and makes his way back down the garden path towards his car, which is parked out of sight from the house. Kurt wonders if Blaine had been waiting there for a while before he rang the doorbell.

There's a lump in Kurt's throat and the cold air is making his face numb. His insides are twisting painfully and he feels shaky, like if he doesn't move from this spot he might explode.

He hears Blaine shut his trunk and then the sounds of crunching snow as he presumably makes his way to the driver's seat. It's then that Kurt makes a decision.

He drops his blanket and grabs the first things he can get his hands on from the coat rack and jamming on the first pair of shoes by the door. He ignores Burt's muffled, "Kurt, what are you -?" as he literally jumps the steps from the porch and runs down the path. His heart is hammering in his chest as he turns sharply at the sidewalk, hopping on one leg as he turns and almost falls in the snow.

Blaine has the door open but stops before getting in and turns to where Kurt is running towards him. He drops his keys in shock, his hand remaining in mid air as Kurt comes to a halt in front of him.

Blaine frowns as he takes in Kurt's appearance. He's wearing black flannel pants paired with a long sleeved cotton top, Finn's sleeveless blue puffer jacket, Burt's Buckeyes cap and Burt's work boots.

Kurt is panting, biting down on his bottom lip as he stares at Blaine. Blaine hesitantly steps towards him, his outstretched hand trembling as he goes to wipe Kurt's cheek. As his thumb brushes the moisture away, Kurt lets out another sob, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and nearly toppling them both over. Kurt buries his face into Blaine's neck as Blaine, who is startled, slowly puts his own hands around Kurt's waist.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispers. He holds Blaine tighter, almost afraid that he would blow away in the wind if he let go.

"You're welcome," Blaine says. His voice is raspy, quiet against the whistling wind, but the words are thunderous in Kurt's ears. He hasn't heard Blaine speak for so long that just the sound of his voice sends a chill down his spine that has nothing to do with the weather.

Kurt pulls away slightly, turning to face Blaine so their noses are almost touching. Their noses are both red and shiny and like ice when they brush but the contact of skin on skin is enough for Kurt to close his eyes and press his lips against Blaine's. Blaine lets out a tiny muffled noise of surprise, his hands gripping Kurt's waist as Kurt tilts his head to slot their mouths together better.

The kiss barely lasts five seconds but the effect is instantaneous. Blaine looks at Kurt with wide and curious eyes, hope rising and filling his entire body until his fingers are twitching and he's trying to catch his breath just from looking at Kurt.

Kurt places both hands on the side of Blaine's face, stroking his thumbs down his cheeks as he kisses him again, just once, before pulling away. Kurt walks backwards and nods. He blinks fresh tears away, giving Blaine one last longing look before he turns and walks back inside the house.

Blaine lets out a long breath, pulling his hat further down his face to cover his ears as he grins at his feet. He gives one last look at the Hummel house as he gets into his car, whispering, "Enough. Enough now."


End file.
